marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Once Upon a Time: Shadow of the Queen Vol 1 1
* Daniel Colter * Cora * King Leopold * Rocinante Races and Species: * Humans * Witches * Werewolves Locations: * Enchanted Forest ** Glacial North *** Royal Silver Mines ** Queen's Private Chambers Items: * Enchanted Hearts * Silver Cup * Silver Arrows Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Color of Betrayal | Writer2_1 = Dan Thomsen | Writer2_2 = Corinna Bechko | Penciler2_1 = Vasilis Lolos | Inker2_1 = Vasilis Lolos | Colourist2_1 = Vasilis Lolos | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Emily Shaw | Editor2_2 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * The Huntsman Supporting Characters: * Wolf Pack ** Adair * Queen Regina Villains: * Red Riding Hood Other Characters: * Anita * Snow White Races and Species: * Humans * Witches * Werewolves Locations: * Enchanted Forest ** Wolf's Lair Items: * Silver Arrows * Enchanted Hearts Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Silver and Gold | Writer3_1 = Dan Thomsen | Writer3_2 = Corinna Bechko | Penciler3_1 = Mike Henderson | Inker3_1 = Mike Henderson | Colourist3_1 = John Rauch | Letterer3_1 = Cory Petit | Editor3_1 = Emily Shaw | Editor3_2 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Snow White Supporting Characters: * The Huntsman * Red Riding Hood Villains: * Queen Regina * Wolf Pack ** Adair Other Characters: * Prince Charming * Princess Abigail * King Midas Races and Species: * Humans * Horses * Merpeople * Fish * Lambs Locations: * Enchanted Forest ** King Midas' Realm ** Lake Onondaga Items: * Vehicles: * Wagons | StoryTitle4 = Hearts in Atlantis | Writer4_1 = Dan Thomsen | Writer4_2 = Corinna Bechko | Penciler4_1 = Michael Kaluta | Inker4_1 = Mike Henderson | Inker4_2 = Scott Hanna | Inker4_3 = Michael Kaluta | Colourist4_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer4_1 = Cory Petit | Editor4_1 = Emily Shaw | Editor4_2 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * The Hunstman * Red Riding Hood * Snow White Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Queen Regina * Wolf Pack ** Adair ** Adalyn Other Characters: * Anita * Prince Charming Races and Species: * Merpeople * Seahorses Locations: * Enchanted Forest ** Lake Onondaga ** Queen's Private Chambers Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = The Evil Queen has, quite literally, captured the Huntsman's heart -- and now he's her slave. Based on the world of ABC's hit primetime series ONCE UPON A TIME, this is the never-before-told tale behind their twisted relationship -- and what happens when a good man is forced to do bad. When Regina cooks up yet another devious plan to capture Snow White -- this time by allying with a pack of power-hungry werewolves -- the Huntsman comes face-to-face with his past...and an independent spirit in Red Riding Hood that just may match his own. Can these two break free of the forces that bind them and save Snow White? When put to the test, where will the Huntsman's loyalties lie? Has the Evil Queen stolen his heart in more ways than one? | Notes = * This graphic novel is a canonical tie-in to ABC's hit show, "Once Upon A Time". ** The show has a spin-off "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland", which this novel's sequel "Once Upon A Time: Out of the Past" ties into canonically as well. | Trivia = * Despite having comic materials published by Marvel, and being owned by Disney much like Marvel, it is currently unknown if the franchise's events take place within the Marvel Multiverse. | Recommended = | Links = }}